The Opening Act
by The Jester Girl
Summary: The play has begun. However can the lead actor keep up the act that he has fooled everybody with thus fare? Acting out with angry was not part of the plan. Now he finds him self alone in his own room with a suspicion Uchiha. Can Naruto keep the act up?
1. Act I The Play Begins

Hello people this is my first story here on this site so yeah help would be welcomed. this is a Narusasu .Naruto may be VOOC Very out of Character as well as most of the characters as well

Naruto talking to Kyuubi ¤_Blah . . . Blah . . . Blah_¤

Kyuubi talking to Naruto _Blah . . . Blah . . . Blah_

Act I

The Play Begins

An alarm clock went off telling the person who set it to wake up. The said person was still sleeping in the bed sound asleep. The alarm continued to go off till the person. Throw something at it knocking it off of its stand next to the bed.

"Damn clock . . ." a male voice rang out in the small room as the person starched its arms reaching for the heavens and a moan as he cracks his back. He then sat up in his bed and turned to open the window that overlooks the bed. As the sun beams down on his already sun kissed yellow hair. His eyes as wild as the ocean stare out to the sky that dances with the clouds and plays peek-a-boo with the sun. The boy brings a tan hand up to his face lightly cupping his face and rests it on the window ledge.

A noise caught his very sensitive ear his eyes move down to see a pink haired girl talking very loudly to a boy with raven black hair who didn't seem to care what she was saying. They then disappear around the building till the blonde haired boy that they would be at his apartment door very soon. "Today's act is about to begin yet again." he says to himself quietly as he walks to his dresser and puts on the orange outfit.

_Kit why do you put that ugly color on everyday you'd look better with black or a blue but not that color_ a voice ring in the boys head soft and sweet like a mothers voice. This was Kyuubi's voice the voice of the nine-tailed fox that the leaf village placed inside of a small boy. Only because she was protecting her kits that some leaf village ninja killed, thus she took her rage out on the village thinking and still thinks the village that every single person that lived there should die, because of the dishonoring act they did to her kits.

¤_Because if I don't then the elders would begin to think I'm smart. And then try to kill me. You know what Hokage said, if I showed I was smarter then, Sakura .I'm a endangerment to the village because of you. They think I'm going to start kill everybody as it is now. So if I show them I'm smart they say that I'm the one be hide the murders the whole time even though._ ¤ He paused to think as he begins to slip on the black shirt he has underneath first then they orange jacket and pants. ¤_ When the murders happen I was at Sasuke's house at the time. And the he was up all night reading a book till around midnight and I when to sleep around eight on his floor and the murders took place around nine. So I'm the murdered I just happen to pick myself of the floor without Sasuke noticing me and walk out the door and kill three people and return around what after Sasuke when to sleep or was I the smart one and what after Sasuke when to bed and go out and kill somebody that was kill around nine when Sasuke stayed up till midnight _¤

His angry started to get a little out of control as he walked over to his door and picked up his shoes as he stated down to put them on. After ranting a little more with Kyuubi he finally calmed. He sighed as the agreement with Kyuubi in his head was settled before I knock come for his door and a female voice could be heard but was muffled by the door.

¤_Well, time for the show to begin._ ¤ He sighted to himself as he got up and opened the door to see. The pink haired girl was talking to the raven haired boy. Who still seem to not care what she was says and chose to stare at him instead.

"Sasuke . . . Sakura . . . Hey whatz up" he said flashing a fake smile to them the one he always use during the play. The pink haired girl turned her green eyes on the boy she smiled right back at him though it was a real smile and not a fake one like the said boy that smiled at them. 

"Oi . . . Naruto we came to get you that's what's up." She stated back rather annoyed to him for in her mind forgotten that they was to meet the sensei down at the bridge like they always do ,but today Naruto was later then he usually was. "You didn't show up at the bridge today at the time you always do and me and Sasuke got worried." She said crossing her arms over her chest looking very annoyed.

Naruto eyes looked into Sakura then Sasuke. ¤_That cold-hearted bastard worry about me yeah right Sakura just come here to lecture me about not being late like she always does when I go to training I forgot to set the alarm to the bridge_. ¤ I looked to Sakura again who was currently lecturing me again about the important on being on time everyday. I waited still she stopped. I then looked at her. "Sakura I'm sorry I forgot to set my alarm clock okay god give it a rest for once." My patience for this girl was running thin as she begins another lecture about play attention to her when she is lecturing me and . . . I walked back into my apartment that was clean but the ramen I had before going to bed. I then heard Sakura stared up another lecture about not walking away from her. As I begin to turn around Sakura smacked me in the back of the head. That did it!

"SAKURA!" I yelled "Get out now you're annoying!" I yelled again I shoved her out of my house and locked the door on her.

_Kit you forgot somebody else Sasuke is still in the room and it seems he want to know what is bothering you._ Her mixed in with laughter from what her kit did to the annoying pink haired girl. _Come now kit are you going to continued the play or have the final curtain right here in your room_. she smirk at to what her kit could do next _Or are you going to let him_ ¤_BE QUITE YOU!_ ¤ Naruto yells in his head silencing what ever Kyuubi had to say. ¤_This is not going to be the final curtain . . . not here . . . not now. _¤ As he gives Sasuke a nervures smile, Sasuke just stares at him with emotionlessly black eyes.

¤_Shit what am I suppose to say to him! After I snapped on Sakura and shoved her out of my room! Shit! _ ¤

"Naruto" Sasuke voice rang out in the silence.

TBC

Just wanted to type this first then I'll go back and fix it later Read and Review please.

Tora


	2. Phase 2 of Act 1 A Threat or A Promise

Thanks Tora I'm going to write some more now. Its late but who cares I'll write a little more this morn and more tonight.

Naruto talking to Kyuubi ¤_Blah . . . Blah . . . Blah_¤

Kyuubi talking to Naruto _Blah . . . Blah . . . Blah_

What happened last time

"SAKURA!" I yelled "Get out now you're annoying!" I yelled again I shoved her out of my house and locked the door on her.

_Kit you forgot somebody else Sasuke is still in the room and it seems he want to know what is bothering you._ Her mixed in with laughter from what her kit did to the annoying pink haired girl. _Come now kit are you going to continued the play or have the final curtain right here in your room_. she smirk at to what her kit could do next _Or are you going to let him_ ¤_BE QUITE YOU!_ ¤ Naruto yells in his head silencing what ever Kyuubi had to say. ¤_This is not going to be the final curtain . . . not here . . . not now. _¤ As he gives Sasuke nervures smile, Sasuke just stares at him with emotionlessly black eyes.

¤_Shit what am I suppose to say to him! After I snapped on Sakura and shoved her out of my room! Shit! _ ¤

"Naruto" Sasuke voice rang out in the silence.

Phase 2. of Act 1

The Threat or the Promise

"Throwing Sakura out, are you sure you're feeling ok?'' He asked with a smirk as he moved closer to me and I felt my eyes twitch. ¤_Was that concern I heard in his voice? No I shook my head of the thought, Sasuke-teme would never be concerned with me I'm just a baka to the ice prince_¤ "I'm fine Sasuke-teme. I'm just in a grumpy mood. So don't make me take it out on you because I will teme!" I added, slightly agitated at him, not in the mood for his I'm-going-to-act-concerned-for-naruto-all-of-a-sudden-and-confuse-the-hell-out-of-him-because-I'm-a-bastard act.

"And why should you really care teme! Whats wrong with me huh? Chu" I said as I turned my head to the side. His eyes looked up at mine. ¤_Of course he wasn't paying attention to me he was looking over my shoulder at the door the whole time! Bastard! He just as freakin' annoying as Sakura sometimes I swear!_ ¤

Ocean blue stared into ebony eyes, after what seem to be like eternity, Sasuke finally spoke. "Whatever." He said as he walked past me to my door .My eyes followed him to make sure he wasn't going to stick around anymore, because to be honest, I was getting sick of the Uchiha. I turned around to find black as sin eyes staring straight into mine. "I will figure it out dobe. What every it is your hiding" said a dangerous, almost stalker voice as he turned and left closing my door behind him.

¤_Was that a threat or a promise? _¤ I asked Kyuubi. She laughed at me _ I think it was both kit, I also think his going soft on you. _

¤_He is not! For god sake he's, the freakin' ice prince! He doesn't go soft on anybody! You're just wishing a little too much there foxy_. ¤ I said to her.

_Kit, you know sometimes love is blind to the ones that are in love_ her voice said softly and wisely.

¤_Okay . . . You lost your mind! . . . Want me to help you get it back! I don't love him . . . . He is . . . Sasuke the Ice Prince, The cold-hearted bastard that doesn't give a care about nothing or anyone. Besides, he's freakin' Non-sexual! He doesn't look at Sakura or Ino or any other girl for that matter. And if he looks at guys why, in hell would he like me?_ ¤ I challenged back at her.

She just began to laugh again at me. _You will find out in good time Kit, till then just sleep for now if you get to stressed out your going to get sick again_. she said loving and cornered tone of voice trying to calm her kit before he got sick like the last time they almost found out. _Kit wasn't around the Mist Village that day you asked for help. And after you got back you got sick because Sakura was playing twenty questions right?_ She asked him.

¤_Yeah it was she kept asking me about you and trying to avoid her was just as hard as trying to finding her. God is she annoying, her and that Uchiha bastard both._ ¤ Naruto began to wash his face and put on clean pajamas bottoms and top.Both were sky blue with little cats on them. Sakura gave them to him as a joke but he really liked them so he wore them on most nights.

_Rest now Kit your going to need you strength for tomorrow. Goodnight my little kit._ She said softly and motherly to Naruto as she herself drifted off into sleep as well.

¤_Night Mum._ ¤ Naruto said to her she was the only person to treat him like a normal person before team seven, and even then Kakashi treated him like everybody else. Sakura was worse then most of the girls unlike Hinata, who treated him like a normal person. Sasuke treated him worse than Kiba sometimes, although Kiba was always just joking around with him. It's very hard to tell if Sasuke is joking or being a bastard most of the time. Kyuubi is the only mother figure he has and Iruka-sensei is the only father figure so . . . He calls both mum and dad. He calls Iruka mom sometimes because he's always been like a parent to him, always worried if he gotten him self in trouble or done anything stupid lately. ¤_I guess it's just his way to show me he loves me I guess. He said to himself as sleep claimed him. _¤

TBC

Please Read and Review Thank you .! I'll write more later on tonight right now I'm tried and I'm going to bed I'll be on later to type more. TTFN


	3. Phase 3 of Act 1 The Mystery Letter

Naruto talking to Kyuubi ¤_Blah . . . Blah . . . Blah_¤

Kyuubi talking to Naruto _Blah . . . Blah . . . Blah_

What happened last time

¤_Yeah it was she kept asking me about you and trying to avoid her was just as hard as trying to finding her. God is she annoying sometimes her and the teme both._ ¤ He began to wash his face and put on clean pajamas bottoms and top they was both sky blue with little cats on them Sakura gave them to him as a joke but he really liked them.

_Rest now kit your going to need you strength for tomorrow. Goodnight my little kit_ she said softly and motherly to Naruto as as she herself drifted off into sleep as well.

¤_Night Mum._ ¤ Naruto said to her she was the only person to treat him like a normal person before team seven, and even then Kakashi treated him like everybody else. Sakura was worse then most of the girls unlike Hinata, who treated him like a normal person. Sasuke treated him worse than Kiba sometimes, although Kiba was always just joking around with him. It's very hard to tell if Sasuke is joking or being a bastard most of the time. Kyuubi is the only mother figure he has and Iruka-sensei is the only father figure so . . . He calls both mum and dad. He calls Iruka mom sometimes because he's always been like a parent to him, always worried if he gotten him self in trouble or done anything stupid lately. ¤_I guess it's just his way to show me he loves me I guess. He said to himself as sleep claimed him. _¤

Phase 3. Of Act I

The Mastery Letter

A pair of sky blue eyes no longer a dark blue like they were the morn before. Those eyes were one of angry, that is no longer presence at the time. As they slowly began to open up to welcome or curse the morning they face today.

_Kit it's about time you wake up_ Kyuubi's voice rang out in the boy's head. ''I'm up but what happen to the alarm clock?'' He turned his head to look at the clock he forgot to put back on the desk.

¤_Six in the morning, Wow, I woke up an hour later then I was suppose to. That's different. I hope I'm not sick again!... Am I?_ ¤ He asked Kyuubi as he got out of his bed. _You have little bit of a fever, but that nothing a little ramen can't fix right? _ ¤_Yeah! Ramen!_ ¤ He jumped out of his bed with thoughts of food and he began to make his bed, chatting to Kyuubi the whole time. He was in a better mood than yesterday, a much better mood. He opened the curtain and stared up at the sky something he does everyday since he moved in to this place.

¤_The Sky is beautiful today don't you think so Mum?_ ¤ I asked Kyuubi. _Of course it is. It's always beautiful Naruto. So untamed and ever changing. It seems the sky cries when something bad happens to special people it seems to care about and is bright as ever when that person is happy._ Naruto could tell Kyuubi was smiling. Naruto smiled up at the sky as tan hand came up to cup his chin and rested it on the window ledge again. I hope today will be a good day.

¤ _That Sasuke- teme better not bother me, or I'll bite him. ¤_ Kyuubi laughed at this _Kit save that for when you have him in bed, underneath you. Squirming & moaning your name the whole time_ Naruto graves him nose. ¤_I hate you. It's bad enough I have dreams about him, I don't need you to remind me every time I have one. Well, at least you didn't say it around Sasuke or Sakura. I don't feel like having Sakura play lets ask one-hundred questions in 5 minutes. _¤ He wiped the blood on it's way down his cheek that had trailed down from his nose lightly then tilted his head back a little.

_Your no fun Naruto. I like teasing you that's all and I really want to see what Sasuke would do, if you started to bleed right there in front of him._ she asked laughing evilly to herself. Waiting for Naruto's reaction on her comment. ¤_Why in the world would that cold-hearted bastard possibly care._ ¤ He stated rather angry. ¤_You know just a well as I do, he's non-sexual, he would never like me because all he really cares about is power and killing his brother Itachi._ ¤ He turned away from the window. ¤ _He doesn't look at anybody like that so yeah, he would never look at me that way, like I said before, you're crazy_. ¤

He then walked into the kitchen to get something to eat "RAMEN" he yelled out loud trying to get into a better mood. He opened up the cabinet and grabbed a cup of Ramen then shut it gently. He then sat it down on the counter next to the stove and opened up another door. He reached up to grab a bowl but stops short. ¤ _Damnit. I still have blood on my fingers, and the reason why I have blood on my finger is because of a little fox demon that I know. _¤ He walks over to the sink to clean away the blood on his hands.

_Kit it's was you who thought it, I just happened to mention it_ she stated matter-of-factly. Naruto wrinkled his nose up, inwardly glaring at Kyuubi. ¤_Don't start with me foxy, I just want to have a nice hot cup of Ramen and finish cleaning my room and then go to the bridge to deal with the annoying Sakura and the Ice Prince Uchiha._ ¤ He groaned. ¤ _I really don't want to deal with Sakura_¤ he whined as he wiped his hands clean with a towel and then wiped his nose clean of blood. ¤ _And who really cares what the Ice Prince has to say. _ ¤

He said this as he went back over to the opened cabinet door as he reached up to the bowl he wanted before he noticed the blood. He grabbed the cub of ramen and placed them on the counter next to the coffeepot which he seldom used, unless Iruka-sensei was over. He opened the ramen top up with both hands then feeling like multi-tasking. His left hand opened the drawer containing the chopsticks while his right reached over and grabbed the pot of hot water. He keeps it on just in case he gets hungry in the middle of the night. As he pours the water into the cup, he grabs two sticks and places them on the counter. He then places the pot back on the burner, shuts the drawer with chopsticks and walks back into his bedroom.

¤_I still forgot to put that stupid clock back on the desk._ ¤ He told Kyuubi who only laughed at him. With his right hand he grabbed the alarm clock and walked over to place it back on the desk. He was just about to sit back to enjoy his ramen when he noticed a blue letter placed beside where the clock usually sits. "What the hell?" He said to no one. He placed the clock back on the desk and picked the letter placing his ramen and chopsticks down on the other side of the desk. He picked the letter up and on the seal was the Uchiha symbol. ¤_Why would Sasuke leave me a letter?_ ¤ He asked Kyuubi _I don't know kit, why don't you open it and find out_. He turned the letter so the front was facing him. On it with white ink said.

To: Naruto Uzumaki from . . . .  
Naruto's eyes widen. ¤ _Why in the hell did he give me this letter and how in the hell did he get into my house! _¤ He then walked over to his bed and opened the letter that was orange and with white ink. ¤ _His toying with me! ¤_ Naruto's eyes narrowed even before he started to read the letter. ¤_I've got to show this to Kakashi-sensei! _¤

TBC Who's the letter from. Please read and review and leave comments as well

And I would like to Thank Tora for helping me with this story


	4. Phase 4 of Act 1 The Mystery Savior

Please Read and Review

Naruto talking to Kyuubi ¤_Blah . . . Blah . . . Blah_¤

Kyuubi talking to Naruto _Blah . . . Blah . . . Blah_

What happened last time

¤_I still forgot to put that stupid clock back on the desk._ ¤ He told Kyuubi who only laughed at him. With his right hand he grabbed the alarm clock and walked over to place it back on the desk. He was just about to sit back to enjoy his ramen when he noticed a blue letter placed beside where the clock usually sits. "What the hell?" He said to no one. He placed the clock back on the desk and picked the letter placing his ramen and chopsticks down on the other side of the desk. He picked the letter up and on the seal was the Uchiha symbol. ¤_Why would Sasuke leave me a letter?_ ¤ He asked Kyuubi _I don't know kit, why don't you open it and find out_. He turned the letter so the front was facing him. On it with white ink said.

To: Naruto Uzumaki from . . . .  
Naruto's eyes widen. ¤ _Why in the hell did he give me this letter and how in the hell did he get into my house! _¤ He then walked over to his bed and opened the letter that was orange and with white ink. ¤ _His toying with me! ¤_ Naruto's eyes narrowed even before he started to read the letter. ¤_I've got to show this to Kakashi-sensei! _¤

Phase 4 of Act 1

The Mystery Savior

Naruto folded the note after he read it and carefully placed in back in the envelope. His eyes narrowed down in angry. ¤_That bastard has some nerve. To come into MY bedroom and give me THIS! _¤ He glares down at the blue envelope with the Uchiha symbol as its seal. ¤_ That teme! Who in the Fucken Hell does he think he is! He'll pay for this insult!_ ¤ Naruto then stormed over to him window. He reached up and locked the window then drew the curtains together.

_Kit lets go find Kakashi he might now something if not then . . . _ she couldn't finish her sentence before a Naruto interrupted her. ¤ _If Kakashi won't do anything about it I will!_ ¤ He said to her in angry ¤_That Bastard as soon as I find him I'll . . . I'll . . ._ ¤ He tried to think but was to much enraged to think straight. As he when over to a table near his front door he grabbed his wallet and his house keys.

As he locked his door and stormed off he didn't notice the two people down the hallway staring at him. One in blue the other in green, they both smirk as the blonde haired teen stormed off. They waited till he was out of sight then approached his door and with a little pressure and a jutsus they successfully forced their way into Naruto's apartment.

"I'm just going to place this on the table next to Naruto's cold ramen." A musical male voice rang out in the silence of Naruto's apartment. The figure wearing blue who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest he held a cocky smirk as his eyes traveled over to looked at the man in the green shirt.

"His acts a lot likes you . . ." stated the man in the blue shirt as he turned and looked a the man in the green shirt his voice was cold however soft as he spoke to the other.

"I do not act like that!" the green shirt man said raising his voice.

"We better leave someone is coming. . ." The man in the blue stated as he uncrossed his arms.

"Whatever . . . I hope he doesn't figure it out to fast and I also hope on that day his in a very good mood." The green shirt man said smiling over at the one in the blue

"Hopefully on your part." He said as he turned and walked out.

"I hate you, you know that." The other replied to the insult. As they both completely out in the green shirted man locked the door as they walked away as if they never were really there.

"Naruto . . . are you home?" A woman's voice rang in the hallway. The Man in the green turned and looked back to see the woman with pink hair knocks loudly onto Naruto's door.

He turned and quicken his pace not wanting to be notice by her.

They both turn the corner and leaped of the reeling to the other roof as they disappeared in mid-air.

¤_Kakashi sensei where the hell would you be. . . ._ ¤ As his eyes scanned the crowded street. _I do not know kit_. Naruto eyes narrowed ¤_Damnit maybe I can find the Prev-Hermit if not Kakashi-sensei _¤ _You have a point there kit. Lets go to the Porn Shop then to the Waterfall_ ¤ _Got it_ ¤ Naruto said as he began to turn since he had stopped in the middle of a very busy street.

"Get out of my way you little fucker." A Villager said as he shoved Naruto so hard that it caused Naruto to fall on to the ground. Angry blue eyes looked up into drunken brown ones.

"What the hell are you look'en at demon." They villager asked Naruto. Blue eyes narrowed even more at the idiot villager.

"I don't know I still trying to decide if you're a damn moron or a just a fucking retard."

Naruto voice rose as he basically yelled at the stupid man before him as he stood up in rage only to meet the middle of the man's chest which only in raged Naruto off even more.

The drunken man hiccupped then grabbed Naruto by the front of his orange jacket to raise him up to till his brown eyes meet shocked then angry dark blue eyes.

"What was that you little fucker." The man asked in a cold voice.

Naruto opened his mouth to insult the man when a fist come in contract with his tan cheek and send him to the ground.

"You should know your place here you little bastard." The man said as he walked closer to Naruto to give him what the man thought was what Naruto deserved from the man. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man and tried to get into a defense positions when the fist comes down.

A man wearing an ANBU mask of a fox was standing in front of the drunken blocking the man's attack. He then grabbed the man's elbow and flipped him over both His own and Naruto's head.

Naruto looked at the drunken man on the ground a few feet away from him to look up at the man whom just saved him for a beaten. The man was covered from head to toe in a black coat. The ANBU turned towards Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The ANBU only tilted his head slightly at Naruto. As the ANBU then brought up his hand up and did a Justus and disappeared.

"Hey wait?" Naruto called out as the man disappeared.

TBC


	5. Phase 5 of Ending of Act 1 Stalker

¤That was very weird and strange beyond any reason.¤ Naruto said dusting himself off. ¤That was very odd and yet I know him, I've seen him before.¤ his voice weakened. Naruto then began to walk, hands thursted deeply ino him orange jacket. ¤Tis odd really from only a split second and also his voice. . . it sounds very fimaliar to me. What do you think Kyyubi?¤

¤I do not know what to tell you kit, It could be anyone you have not seen in a great time, Lets just narrow it down to the people that was about as tall as or maybe even taller then Kakashi.¤ her voice ranged out in a wisely manner. ¤Great that like only two people that are alive---¤ ¤You should never count your own brother as dead Naruto¤

Stopping in the middle of the street once again, paying no mind or getting no mind from villagers that just simple passed him. Naruto's blue eyes glazed over in though, and sadness ¤But its been to long. Time. . .makes ones mind wander, and allows doubt to dimilish the little bit of hope, that is as frigal as an crimson butterfly wings, to wither up and die. With rising of a blood moon I fear he had passed this world into the next¤

¤You've simple read to many folklore books at night kit.¤ Kyuubi laughted at him softly. ¤Although that was very beautiful this still does not prove that it could be your older brother the hand writing was the same at some points you know this, just accpect it.¤ It sounded almost like a pled. Lips curved up wards into a simple real smile as Naruto began to walk once again.

Still, Dante has been on a Sercert mission for 5 years know, Would be nice if he was still but thats only a hope that I have to go one. An hope has keeped you alive this far why stop? You got a point

"Naruto?" an husky voice called out infront of the spaced blonde, blue eyes foruces once again to meet coal eyes.

"Hai?" into come out soft not harsh and the words he wanted to say was 'Nani leave me the hell alone' but it come out more like an pled then anything else.

"So your Naruto Uzumaki huh?" Naruto eyes looked up and down the person standing infront of him. His belly was showing and one of his sleeves was missing.

"With such a small frame I beat you have an small penis!" Blue eyes blinked once in shock, then again

"N-n-nani?" Blue eyes searched blank dull black once.

"And it seems a small brain as will, no wander many have said that you would be uke and never seme." The boy who faked an smile to him, this causeing Naruto to twitch.

¤Oi! Who is this jorker and who does he think he is!¤

"Who are---" Naruto began only to be caught off by the boy infront of him.

"My name is Sai Jinamaneko, I have heard alot about you Naruto Uzumaki . . ." he began to get closer to the said blonde.

"and the Rumors are not true at all, your not ugly, and a monster but an very beautiful and human besides those cute little whiskermarks you have . . . " An gloved hand that was missed the index and middle finger covering ghost there way acrossed a tan whiskered check.

"Go to hell!" Naruto's temper finaly snapped as he moved his face away from Sai's fingers.

"Your skin is very soft, tell me something are you dating the Uchiha?" he asked stepping closer to the blonde.

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto was begining to panic this man was freaken him out.

"I'll take thats as an no. . .So would you mind dating me then?" the fake smile once again reappeared, Naruto temper was ranning wild in his mind.

¤Take deep breaths kit. . .¤ Naruto did as he was asked, slowly intaking an breath only to slowly realse it back out.

Coal eyes blinked at the blonde as he smirked moving closer to the blonde, who only took a step back as he heard Sai move.

"Naruto-kun why are you moving away from me I can make it so much better for you then Sasuke could." he moved closer as Naruto took a step back onces again.

Still breathing slowly, Naruto opened his eyes to meet sin eyes, that held flame in them mixed with bloodlust.

"Sasuke" he whispered, looking at the angry boy infront of him.

"Who are you? I don't care more importantly why don't you leave the dobe alone." came angry with such coldness Naruto even looked shocked.

Sai turned around to see Sasuke standing off to his side a little, he smiled at him. "Nothing just getting to know him, and hopefully I will one day get to know him very well."

Black eyes turned back to lock onto shocked blue eyes. "And to you Naruto, I hope to see you sometime very soon" his voice was low and husky as he caressed the tan check once more before walking away.

Sin black eyes followed Sai's form till it was gone, then they turned to look at still shocked blue, Naruto blinked then reached into his pocket, takeing out the letter he was going to show Kakshi

"Sasuke-teme there something you should read here" he reached out to give the Uchiha the letter. Who took it and opened the broken seal and began to read silently.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, Naruto shook his head "I do not know really, but what are we going to do I mean they seal, and the will. . . " Naruto looked very nervoused thus never finished his sentence.

"We have to find them and get answers out of them, simple enough dobe." Sasuke stated in his cold tone. As he handed the letter back to Naruto finished reading the it.

Naruto to the letter and placed it back into his orange jacket pocket. "So where would they be hideing then?"

"Who knows." he said thrusting his hands into his white shorts.

Naruto's know sunlet eyes looked up to the sky, ¤Guess its true then Dante is back¤ this brough an smile to his face.

TBC


	6. Intermission

Truly sorry about the long wait, however we have been with out cable, internet, and a phone for a very long time

Truly sorry about the long wait, however we have been with out cable, internet, and a phone for a very long time. I have decided I would finish up the story only if, someone would read it.

Email me if you wish to read the rest of the story if in time.


	7. Act 2 Arrangements

Stretching out in a chair Naruto, was bored beyond any belief. A sicking popping sound could heard, as Naruto yawned. Crossing his arms on the desk, he rested his head down on them. Sasuke was over near the window, looking out.

¤_God, what the hell is taking baa-baa-chan_.¤ Naruto yawned again rubbing his eyes, before lay his head back down. ¤_She the hokage, Naruto, she has other things that need to attended to_. ¤

Glaring at his jacket's sleeve. ¤What not more important then this!¤

"Dobe." came the cold, insult.

"What is it Teme?" Naruto replied in a harsh tone.

Naruto at the time had his eyes closed, he really was tired this whole ordeal was taking it toll on him, for the letter to. . .he shuttered at his train of though. ¤_Why me. . . as if having a fox-demon sealed inside of me, then belittle my whole childhood, about it was not enough. No offense Mum._ ¤ Kyuubi smiled, None taking kit, you might want to pay attention now the young Uchiha is touching you.¤ Naruto twitched a little ¤_Nani?_¤

Lazy blue eyes opened slowly, as if he was half asleep. There stood Sasuke his right hand resting on top of Naruto head looking down at him, with ebony eyes. ¤His eyes remind me of ink, with strong emotions, the ink moves, sometime it has a hint of mercury with in it.¤ Sasuke's hand went from the top of Naruto bright yellow hair to, touch his forehead lightly. Unknowing to Naruto, his eyes widen when Sasuke's hand touched his forehead.

"Oi, Naruto. . .are alright?" Sasuke asked moving his hand a little more, to get a better feel to see if Naruto had a fever or not.

"Your face is very red, however you do not seem to have a fever." Sasuke stated moving his hand down to lifted Naruto chin. So he could look at his face more.

"I'm coming down with a cold." Naruto lied, as he said looking anywhere else, but Sasuke eyes. The Uchiha known he was lied, however he wanted to know why.

"Naruto." "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Sasuke and Naruto turned to see a very angry Tsunade. Naruto out of habit, jumped out of his chair, and tried to hide be hide Sasuke which case he more, to look like he was giving Sasuke a backwards hug.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he did know what to think at this point in time, with the blonde's arms wrapped around his waist like that anyone might think the are more then just friends. for now at least he though.

"What, in the hell. breaking a PRICELESS vase within, the art museum!" Tsunade said yelled at the frighten blond as he arm wrapped tighter around Sasuke waist. "I already told you I did not do it. Sakura had shoved me because, while I have no clue why. I said was, 'I simply disagree with you, if fact this vase is fake. They would never let a the real one out in public.' So she decided to see if I was right are not. I don't know." Tsunade during Naruto rambling on about how he did not do anything, sat down be hide the boys.

She smiled, that was the reaction she wanted out of Sasuke. She knew Naruto was going to, attack Sasuke as such, he always did to anyone near, even strangers at times, but the Uchiha. Raising a eye brow she looked at Sasuke face, as Naruto continued to ramble on that it was not him, explain the whole thing once again, and repeating himself a few times.

"Enough already, I right so you did not do it." she couldn't help but smile at the concerned and slightly angry face. 'I think that angry is directed at me more then at Naruto.'

Naruto jumped once again this time, he went around Sasuke, looking over Sasuke shoulder, before determining it safe to approach Tsunade. Sasuke was slightly confused, however he sat down next to the blond never did he come in here with Naruto while Tsunade was yelling. 'Poor Dobe' he though.

"Alright what is it that you wanted me to read." she asked, waiting patiently.

Standing up Naruto fished into his pockets, unknowing that ebony black sin eyes watched his every move. Twisting his pants ever so slightly made Sasuke mind, grow into perverted thoughts. Blushing Sasuke looked away, trying in vain to get the thoughts out of his head.

Finally finding the said letter. Naruto handed it to Tsunade, whom took it, and began to read it.

_Dear sweet Naruto,_

_How are you, hope you getting along with everyone. Will I have been fine these past years, being in a constriction camp for four of those years. Itachi Uchiha, had gotten me out, he told me everything. Dear sweet little brother, I really miss you so much. I am going to visited you very soon. I have some other matters to attended to before I come to see you._

_I know you might not be on good terms with Itachi, however I strongly would like you to meet him and hear his side of the story, in fact its very sad. While I most go, little one. Talk to you very soon, I promise._

_From your loving caring brother;_

_Dante Uzumaki_

Finishing the letter she turned it over to see if there was anymore on the back to find that in fact there was. Another letter that Naruto had neglected to read. Putting the letter from Dante down, Tsunade opened the other one, only to stop and stare at it.

'Official Documents, for Sasuke father, the fouth hokage!' Tsunade eyes widened, as he opened the letter and began to read it.

Relaxing back, into her chair, she said. "What is it Baa-baa-chan?" He said looking intently at her.

Smiling weakly to him she spoke clearly.

"That was a legal will of both of your father's." she stated reaching for a bottle of suki. Not care, about the cups she drank from it heavily. "What about my father?" asked Sasuke narrowing his eyes.

"It a marriage Will. Stating that, when you two reach the age of twelve you are to be wedded."

"NANI!" Came the reply from both Sasuke and Naruto.

"It signed by both, and they wish for you marry as soon as possible. There is nothing I can do about it. Naruto so don't give me that look/" she took another draft from her bottle.

"Come back with your brother will deal with it when you brother get here, the seem to know about this." she rest her head down on, her desk.

Naruto got up, and walked out, sighing Wow this day went from bad to will I guess to good.

Will could have been worse, you might have married Neji.

His not that bad of a guy, just slightly to obsessed with Destiny.

Oh, then I guess. Being married to Sasuke is not that bad.

Nope, not at all, kinda helps when I like him more then a friend.

Kyuubi just laughed her, kit.

This chapter is for you guys

**Chibi Strawberry**

&

To a very intesting person

**Pay Backs a Bitch**

Thank you both.


End file.
